Heartbeat
by Miss Edel
Summary: Misora struggles with work, an weird family, and strange dreams. But when an over emotional girl meets Sai, a guy who doesn't even remember emotion, can he hope to keep up? Can Sai cope with competition in love? SaiXOC


I hope you guys enjoy my first story, since I've been fighting internally about what exactly I wanted to write for you guys. My current two muses are Gaara and Sai when it comes to Naruto. Kind of odd really, since I always promised my friend Jess that she could have Gaara, but from what I've heard she's moved on to Shino and possibly Neji (though I may eventually move in on Shino…). Anywhosit! I hope you enjoy my story, though please note that the rating may change depending on my thoughts.

_I do not own Naruto, if I did I would have better sleeping pants, a bigger TV, probably a lot of Naruto doujinshi hanging around, oh and devil's food cookies…lots of cookies…_

* * *

_**It's hot…the forest is hot…**_

_**We cannot return the water…cannot return it…**_

_**She felt her body struggling to fight off a force pulling her towards the trees, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not escape the knarred hands grasping for her…closer…closer…closer**_

"LET ME GO!" A loud shriek rang from a sixteen years olds bedroom as she fell from her mattress, tangled in sheets. Once she realized she was no immediate danger, she laid back on the hard wood floor trying to catch her breath. Her skin was laced in a fine layer of sweat that made her nightshirt stick to her gangly form. For a few minutes, she just laid there, brown eyes staring transfixed at the ceiling.

"Misora, you up yet?" a little ten year old boy asked, poking his head in the teens bedroom door. He was lanky, though his mother claimed he was due in a few months for a growth spurt, had large green eyes and a head topped with pale blue hair. The little boy had only just hopped out of bed, so he was still in his own nightshirt and his hair was a mess.

"Ugh…Akira, go away…" Misora groaned, turning over in her sheets to hide from her imminent waking. Momma only ever sent Akira to get her when she was really running late for work…ugh work…

"But Mi-so-raaa!" Akira whined, hopping on top of the older girl. "Momma says you have to get up cuz you got appointments today!" Akira then proceeded to bounce on Misora, successfully waking her up.

Misora pushed the blue haired pest off her and waddled her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and other morning utilities that needed to be taken care of. As she was putting on her undershirt, Momma happened to come in, looking for a clean shirt. "Sweetie, have you seen my why blouse? I could have sworn it got left in here…" Momma asked Misora. Momma had long, waist length blue hair to math her sons, loving and radiant green eyes, and a bust line rivaling Lady Tsunade's.

"No Momma, haven't seen it…" Misora said distractedly, buttoning up her high collar white nurse shirt. After zipping up her knee length white skirt, she ran a brush through her boy cut brown hair, giving it a scruffy yet cute look.

"I heard an awful lot of movement last night…" Momma said casually, looking through the laundry hamper, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Misora groaned, not really up for a dream session this soon after waking up. "Um, not really…"

"MISORA! SOME BOY IS HERE! IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

"Akira!" Misora shouted, dashing from the bathroom to the front door of the apartment, shoving the bane of her existence away from her co-worker Yukito. The pale blonde, bespectacled seventeen year old just chuckled as Misora tried to slip on her white hospital shoes.

"I have to say" Yukito said as they strolled down the street towards the hospital, "your little brother is quite the welcome."

Misora just rubbed between her eyes, quietly plotting the demise of her sibling. "Don't let anything he says go to your head, Kami knows you're already full of it…" she teased, bumping Yukito in the shoulder. Yukito just laugh held up his hands in mock defense. By the time they made it to the hospital, Misora had managed to make her and Yukito sufficiently late and when they got there, there was an irritated pink haired head nurse waiting for them.

"Satoshi Yukito and Naba Misora. You're late!" she scolded, causing Misora to bow her head in embarrassment and Yukito to rub the back of his head. "Naba, your with me in examination room six, and Satoshi your needed in surgery room two ASAP!"

"Of course Haruno-san" Yukito said with a polite bow.

"Sorry Haruno-san…" Misora said, head still bowed. The last thing she needed was to get chewed out of Sakura Haruno to Lady Tsunade. Especially since Haruno-san was willing to take her along as an assistant nurse during her runs.

Sakura just sighed. "It's fine, just get your butt in gear and follow me Naba." She said, trying to come across as a fair person in charge. As Misora and Sakura were about to turn the corner Misora caught Yukito giving her a comforting little wave, his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Satoshi! Surgery! NOW!" Sakura chided him harshly, not liking how relaxed he always was in a place where speed was sometimes essential. Even Naba was faster than he was, even if she was a little over emotional. As the two nurses came to the door, Sakura straightened herself and put on her best "Happy Nurse" face. "Good Morning-oh…it's you…" Sakura groaned at seeing who exactly it was waiting for them in the examination room.

"Hello Ugly" Sai said, his usual fake smile present as ever. Sakura ground her teeth, trying to keep a professional face in front of Misora. She turned to tell her assistant to hand her Sai's medical file, only to find Misora watching the pale artists sitting on the table. Sakura cleared her throat "Misora-san, the file, please?"

"Oh, of course Haruno-san" Misora said, pulling the file from the cart Sakura had rolled in with her.

As Sakura flipped through Sai's file, though she could probably catalog half his injuries off the top of her head, Misora got a new chart ready for any information Sakura would call off to her. Sai, however, was taking his time observing his team mate's assistant.

"Misora-chan, are you a transvestite or a cross dresser?"Sai asked, in all truth and honesty. Sakura, who was used to Sai's blunt disgrace of proper social etiquette, just gave the dark haired artists a harsh look. "Sai, don't ask her something like that!"

Misora felt heat rise to her face and her hand reflexively ran through her scruffy boy hair. Did she really look like a tranny? Momma had told her it brought out her cheek bones and made her seem intellectual…

"Misora-san, don't listen to anything he says." Sakura whispered to the distressed nurse. "He has the social grace of a turtle." This last comment made Misora smile a bit, and nod at her senior nurse. Sakura gave her a reassuring squeeze of the arm.

"Careful Hag, you might make the tranny an eyesore too, lord knows a tranny is prettier-"

**WHAM!**

"H-Haruno-san! You...you hit a patient!" Misora gasped in shock as Sakura cracked her knuckles. Yeah, she lost her temper, so what? It was like hitting Naruto, it gained silence. Misora dashed over to Sai who was now on his back against the wall farthest from the door, she could clearly see a crack in the white wash wall. Carefully, Misora ran her hand around his head, trying to feel for any blood, bumps, or god forbid cracks in his skull.

"Wait, Misora-san! Don't-"

Too late…

Misora shrieked as she was flipped over onto her stomach, arm pulled behind her back, faced pushed to the floor, and Sai practically lying on top of her. As Sai mentally got his heart rate back down to its normal rate, his stoic face became one of curiosity as he observed the young woman beneath him. He could feel her rump and hips between his legs, and if he leaned forward just a bit, he would have gotten a good whiff of her peach and vanilla shampoo. He also noticed the red blush creeping its way along the back of Misora's neck. Sai gently ran his thumb and pointer finger over the soft skin. "That is a very pretty shade of pink." He muttered, imagining the same shade on a canvas instead of human skin.

"SAI YOU BAKA!"

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter of my first story. I really want feed back because this is my first story and I really want to make this an enjoyable experience all around. I stayed up past midnight, so I hope you guys are happy! I'll have pictures of Misora on my profile hopefully by tomorrow, since I'm not sure how early I'll be setting out for fishing. Well, I wish you guys a Happy Memorial Day Weekend and hope you enjoy your Monday off! Now…I SLEEPS!


End file.
